


Us Against the World

by momotastic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fix-it fic for tracionn <3 Set post 5x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> This is sort of a belated birthday present for tracci.

Merlin hates the way Arthur’s looking at him. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that look. He wants to take back everything, wants to turn back time to a happier moment, to a better place.

But he can’t. He doesn’t know how, even if he feels like he would be able to do it. He can sense that he’s powerful enough for it.

Instead he begs Arthur to believe him, shows him how good his magic is, and what it will do for him, and only him.

“It’s still us against the world,” he tells himself. “I’m not against you, I’m always on your side, whatever it may be,” he tells a sleeping Arthur.

Much later, after Arthur died in his arms, after Arthur has thanked him, believed him, and long after Merlin has sent Arthur out in a boat on lake Avalon, Merlin cries until there are no more tears inside him.

In all the centuries that follow, he doesn’t cry again.

No man is worth your tears, Arthur had said long ago. How wrong he was. Arthur was worth all of them, so much so that he has none left for anybody else after that.

Merlin didn’t cry over Gaius, nor Gwen, nor any of the people that had to leave him over the years.

But one warm morning in late April, as Merlin stands on the shore of a lake whose name has changed so many times since he last stood here that Merlin doesn’t even know what it is called nowadays, a figure emerges from beneath the calm surface, and Merlin finds that he has more tears after all.

“I thought I told you that no man is worth your tears?” Arthur says, and he smiles as he cups Merlin’s face.

“Only the one,” Merlin replies, and his grin is bright and happy. 

Arthur laughs, and leans in to kiss Merlin. “I should have done that a long time ago,” he whispers against Merlin’s lips.

“Yes,” Merlin whispers back.

“Sorry I took so long.”

Merlin shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

“I’m back now.” It sounds like a promise of forever. Merlin smiles, and kisses him again. 

“Us against the world once more.”

Arthur smiles into the kiss. It’s all the confirmation Merlin needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, narlth, for the quick beta!


End file.
